Pokemon Ruby: A quest of two trainers
by Mr-Paper-Luigi-66
Summary: New trainers Sean and Ben set out on their quests to become the Hoenn champ.
1. Chapter 1: The Suprise

Pokemon: An unmissable opportunity  
Part 1:The Suprise

Disclaimer-I don't own pokemon, but I do own Sean and Ben. So there

After graduating trainer's school, Sean was playing with the Lotad his father gave him a while back, and he was wondering when something exciting would ever happen soon. It was just another day in Petalburg city

"Hey Sean" said Sean's best mate, Ben, who had a Tailow perched on his shoulder "I have some good news"

"oh yeah, what is it?" replied Sean

"Prof Birch has asked me to come over for something, and I want you to come along as well"

"Okay then let's go"

After a bus ride from Petalburg to Littleroot, Ben's hometown, they had a quick battle to wait for Prof Birch to arrive.

"Okay Lotad, use astonish" and the lily pad pokemon tried to hurt tailow, but Sean forgot that tailow was part normal, so it failed  
"Okay Tailow use peck" Tailow landed a critical hit on lotad, but it was still up and ready to fight  
"now use absorb, Lotad" and if very little damage, lotad recovered it  
"Tailow, finish him off with another peck!" and Ben was right, Lotad had collapsed

Sean accepted the defeat, and for the past few moments Prof Birch himself had been watching the fight.

"Well done boys, that was quite the interesting battle"said the Prof "Anyway, will you please follow me to the lab" So the two followed Birch to his lab, getting a wave every now and then.

"Well , As Ben was the newest trainer in Littleroot my assistants and I chose him to hold on to this, but Sean, you are welcome to see this as well."

So The Prof lifted up the blanket to reveal........................................................Find out soon enough

Ok, it's soon enough

The prof revealed an egg!

"WOW!" said Ben "What pokemon does it have inside?"  
"I haven't a clue, but I want you to take care of it"  
"Why?"Ben asked  
" An old friend of mine, Elm said that eggs with trainers hatch quicker"

"How can he tell you when it's hatched?" Sean asked randomly

"I know. Take these"

The Prof had given them both a pokenav

"Give each other your numbers and check I put mine in" the Prof asked them

After everything was all sorted, Birch told them about the Pokemon gym challenge.

"Sean, you must have seen the gym in Petalburg"

"Yeah, I tried it once but I was wiped out" replied Sean

"Well that's because that is the 5th gym in hoenn" said Birch "the first is in Rustboro city, just beyond Petalburg woods"

"C'mon Sean we'll go try the challenge"said an over-confident Ben

"Well................Ok"

So the two set off for the woods, Lotad and Tailow following behind

Press the button ---------------------------------\

\/ there if you please


	2. Chapter 2: The Magma challenge

Pokemon: An Unmissable opportunity

Part 2: The Magma challenge

Welcome back to Sean and Ben's Journeys in Hoenn so read on and it wouldn't hurt to review PLZ

So the boys left on their way to Petalburg woods, encountering the odd Zigzagoon and Poochyena.  
"So Ben, I've been wondering what kind of pokemon the Rustburo gym has" Sean said  
"Whatever it is Tailow's ready"  
"Tailow!" cheered the Tailow

The pair found themselves in Oldale town, which seemed smaller than thought. They walked over the strange archaeologist's footprints and headed to the pokemon centre.

"Hello, are you new trainers"asked Nurse Joy "We can show you are facillities"  
"Cool" they both said, and followed Nurse Joy and her Happiny  
"Hey Nurse Joy, what's that pokemon?" asked Ben  
"It's a pokemon currently only seen in Sinnoh" replied the pink haired Nurse

(Insert boring pokemon centre tour here)

After leaving Nurse Joy's magical mystery 3 hours of pokemon centre tour, two decided to follow route 202 to Petalburg city. The route was like any other route, with a small dirt path and trees. A couple of trainers were practising against each other. The pair decided to take a look to learn some techniques.

"Go Zigzagoon! Use tackle!" yelled the little kid  
"Wurmple! Dodge and use poison sting!" ordered the bug catcher  
"Darn it!" said the kid "looks like Zigzagoon is poisoned, I knew I needed some antidotes"  
The fight 'raged' on until they noticed that Ben and Sean were watching

"well howdy" said the bug catcher "I'm Al and I love bug types, I also used to live near elite four of Sinnoh, Aaron"  
The other trainer started talking"I'm Rob and I'm just a new trainer"

" Hand over the pokemon!" a voice shouted  
The man was wearing a strange hoodie with a capital M on it"hand over the pokemon or feel the pain!"  
"What?!" the four said  
"In the name of team magma I demand you give up those pokemon!"  
The four just blankly stared at each other, scratching their heads  
"Okay then, Go Poochyena!!!!!" yelled the weird looking guy "Use tackle!"

The dog pokemon charged at Al

"yeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwch!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed "don't hurt humans!

"WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGULLLLLLLLLL!" madly screamed something overhead. The something that madly screamed was, if you don't already know, a wingull. The wingull dived beak first into the poochyena and the team magma's dog pokemon collapsed. And for some fun it unleashed a water gun on it lauching it away

"I don't know who that thing belongs to, but team magma know has a vendetta against it" and the grunt ran off

The crazed wild wingull had calmed down after wasting so much energy.

" I think it's hurt" said Ben  
" And ripe for the catching" Sean said hopefully"Go pokeball!" he tossed the ball at the water bird pokemon and counted the shakes  
"1...............2...............3.........CAUGHT IT!!!!!!!"

"Why did you catch it when it's really crazy?" asked Al "Actually, don't answer that I bet you want it to take down Roxanne at the Rustboro rock-type gym"

"Guys, I think we should head off to Petalburg" said Ben

"I'm staying here to train"said Rob

"I'll be running straight to Petalburg woods for some bug-types" said Al

So they parted ways, and they'll meet up soon enough.

Our heroes set off down the route and found there way to Petalburg city, Sean's hometown  
"It's good to be home" said Sean

Just on there way into the city, they spotted two young trainers heading onto then past route, one had white hair with a pokeball headband and the other was wearing a plain white shirt and had greenish hair. They were saying something about catching a pokemon but Sean and Ben ignored them.

Press the review button please!


	3. Chapter 3:Rivalries

Pokemon Ruby: A quest of two trainers Part 3: Rivalries

Welcome to the third installment of the fic, so as ever enjoy and review, oh and I forgot to thank pokemon2471 for the review of chapter one. Now I'm happy :):):):):):):) YAAAAAAAAAAY!. And by now you may have realised that I like this fanfic over my others

"Hey the egg moved a little" said Ben  
"Well that _does_ happen y'know but it shouldn't be hatching yet"  
The pair were on their way to Sean's house, to show Sean's Mum their pokemon. They were walking along what seemed to be a small pond edge, where a fisherman and Bug catcher Al were standing.

"Hey, guys short time no see!" greeted a rather happy Al  
"Hello to you to" replied Sean "Anyway, who's the fisher"  
"The fisher is George" said George the fisherman, talking in the 3rd person  
"Well guys this is my good buddy George, who was telling me something was bothering him so take it away, George."The fisherman faced Ben and Sean and started to say:  
"During my fishing here, a rowdy group of Corphish have been causing trouble for me"  
"Got it. Continue" said a rather 'oh great more trouble' Ben  
"Al here has poisoned and harmed all but this Corphish with his newly evolved Silcoon and Cascoon but this one has taken them out"

The pair looked around and did see a rather weakened Corphish "Yes! ripe for the catching" said a ready Sean. Ben turned and slapped him  
"This one is mine, fool! Go! Pokeball!"  
The red and white capsule shot out it's beam of red light and tried to hold in the corphish

1 shake....................................................

2 shakes.............................................................................

3 shakes...................................................................................................

and

"Yes! I caught the corphish!"

Ben randomly did his 'happy' dance while everyone just stood there, trying not to laugh at it. The dance continued for another minute or so, so the three remaining sane people started chatting.

"So you evolved the wurmple we saw you last battle with?" asked Sean  
"yup, on the way I caught another and they evolved differently" Al told him  
"How about you George, what have you caught?"asked Sean  
"Meh, not much. Just a lot of Magikarp and my favourite Feebas"  
George threw a pokeball up in the air, and out came Feebas. The brown fish-like pokemon carelessly flopped into the pond as George released his 5 magikarp."karp karp!" they all cried at once "Hey, if we're showing off pokemon now then Go! Silcoon and Cascoon" Al said  
The two cocoon pokemon just stood there. But that would be obvious,wouldn't it."Okay then, Go! Lotad and Wingull!" shouted Sean  
"WIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLL" cried the officialy mad Wingull

"See, Sean, it didn't calm down after attacking Team magma" said Ben "Now for what we're currently up to" Ben raised up two pokeballs and threw them "Go! Tailow and Corphish!"  
"Tailow" cried the the bird pokemon  
"Cor Cor PHISH!!!!" yelled the Lobster/Crab like pokemon. All the pokemon looked eagerly at their trainers. The trainers, being noobish, couldn't guess that they wanted to fight so I'll bring in a character to save the day. Yeah, I can do that with my awesome fanfic writing POWAS!!! FEER MIY BADE SPELINGZ (Apparently all who have reviewed think this is stupid, but I was just having a random moment)

Back to the story

"Hey, kids, bug catcher kid and fisher kid" said a woman's voice."I think that your pokemon want to battle" the woman pointed to a house "That's the Petalburg beginners centre, but there are several being built over the region"she fixed her hair and continued "I'm Samantha, but call me Sam for short, I like watching new trainers and lending them a hand as I'm an expert trainer. Now could you please tell me your names?"  
"Sean"  
"Ben"  
"Al"  
"George"

Ok, I've realised(finally) that half of this fanfiction went missing! so I'll just have to sort it out

"Okay then guys I'll be sure to remember that" she wrote their names on a piece of paper, put it in her pocket, and asked the four lads to put their pokemon back  
"Well it's not that much of a walk to the beginers centre, so let's go"Ben said and they all started to go  
"Wait" shouted Sam "I have a lazier idea" she pulled out a pokeball "Alakazam, it's showtime!"

Alakazam appeared in a beam of red light

"Teleport us the the beginer's centre"  
"Alaka!" Alakazam focused it's mind "Zam!" they disappeared and re-appeared outside the centre

They walked in and looked around, they saw lots of trainers with weak pokemon , for example they saw a kid with a magikarp. Talk about your next league champions. Obviously this was a new idea for new trainers from across the region to start out or just train. Sam was also the only good trainer there, even the receptionist had a terrible pokemon, a Slakoth.

"I'll just get the receptionist to register your names, be right back" an she left to talk to the receptionist and her.. um Slakoth.  
"Yo, guys" Al obviously was getting impatient "How 'bout we call ourselves rivals, me and George and you too, Ben and Sean" and without a word, there heads all nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys but the computer won't register you" and by that Sam meant that receptionist's Slakoth was asleep next to the 'on' button and wouldn't budge for a long time.  
"Tell you what, if you are planning on going to Rustboro city, you should try to register there which is how you can have judged battles"

The four exited the building and parted again, one side headed for the Petalburg woods and the other headed back to Route 202.  
As ever please review and etc and I'm sorry for all who got confused about chapter four's beginning


	4. Chapter 4: Rustboro City via the woods

Pokemon: an unmissable opportunity Part 4: Rustboro city!-via Petalburg woods

There is one thing I need to cover here, Finalsmasherwhateverthatnumberis, I know the last chapter seemed a little rushed and the wasn't all that good but that was because I didn't want to leave people waiting for it. But now I have had a little change in way I'll have things working, to reduce rubbish stuff and bring in the good stuff. Hopefully.

And now back to our scheduled story:

"Sean, you are a complete idiot" Ben was correct in saying that, as Sean's' map reading got them stuck in Petalburg woods

Since the last chapter the boys had got into Petalburg woods, but now they got.......well lost. It was natural to get lost in the thick bushy greenery of the woods and being a 'natural maze', that's what they're all famous for. By 'all' I mean the woods in the known regions like Viridian woods in Kanto, and the Ilex forest in Johto.

"Hang on" said Ben "That map looks.................... no, IS UPSIDE DOWN!!!!" Not unusual for Sean to be completely useless. Sean handed the map (still upside down, though) to Ben

"Look Ben, you can do the map reading then"

So they walked off, Ben with the map at the front and Sean plodding behind. Their feet squelched along the wet muddy track through the woods.

"I'm so sick of the sight of Wurmples" Sean said as they passed the 34th Wurmple they saw "It'd just be nice to see a Shroomish for a change" and with that, a strange man in a suit came down.

"have you seen any Shroomish around here?" The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh because I do love that pokemon"

Just as the man in a suit said that, a familiar outfit caught the boys eye.

"HEY!" it was a Team Magma grunt "I've been looking all over for you fancy-pants Devon corp guy!" That revealed the strange man worked for the Devon Corporation.

"Hey aren't you two trainers?" asked the man. They nodded. "Good, then chase him away"

The grunt looked at them "You challenging me!!?" he pulled out a pokeball "Go! Poochyena!"

"I'll take this one" said Ben with confidence "Let's try you out Corphish!" the crab/lobster pokemon prepared for it's first battle with Ben.

"Poochyena, Tackle!" Poochyena charged up a full powered tackle on Corphish.

"Corphish, use bubble!" Corphish opened it's pincers and released hard-hitting water bubbles onto Poochyena. "Now, Poochyena, Bite!" Poochyena held onto Corphish with it's jaw and flung it against a tree.

"Return, Corphish" Ben got his other pokeball out "Tailow, GO!" The tinyswallow pokemon came out battle ready.

"Poochyena, bite again!" Poochyena tried the same trick again but Tailow flew up, dodging Poochyena's vicious bite.

"Nice work Tailow, now use wing attack!" Tailow's wings glowed white and the it charged at Poochyena, knocking it out.

"Return, Poochyena" the grunt called back his pokemon "You're OK kid, but don't you meddle with team magma again!" and with that, he ran away.

"Thank you trainer" said the Devon corp guy "But how to thank you......." he thought deeply "How about this" he gave Ben a pass card "Use it to get to the inside of the Devon corporation, where my boss can thank you properly".

"Hey, Look" Sean started to say "A Shroomish!" Devon corp guy turned around

"Ooooh! I want it" Sean and Ben saw him capture it but they left when he started thinking of a nickname. "Shroomy?, nah too simple. Mash-mash?, nah too weird. Oooh!.........."  
Yeah, that's how it went, but we want some action now! Too bad that will not be till the next chapter

"According to this map, we should be at the exit to the woods" said Ben. He was right, a path cut out through some bushes led them outside. After the sight of Wurmples and endless amounts of trees, it would be refreshing to see a beautiful pond with a bridge over it.

"George would love this area, so perfect for fishing" said Sean

"Yes but look beyond the perfect scenery" Ben pointed to the city "Our destination..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh, my Pokenav" Ben got it out of his bag "Hello?"

"Ah, Ben, Hello" The voice was Prof Birch "So where are you"

"Just entering Rustburo" replied Ben "Are you wondering about the egg?"

"Yes I was, so how is it" asked a hopeful Prof Birch

"Well it shook a little in my bag, but nothing else" replied Ben

"OK then, I'll tell Prof Elm about this. Goodbye, and Good luck in the gym battle!"

As they entered Rustboro, they saw a huge building with the word DEVON in giant letters on top.

"Well that looks like the place Devon corp guy was working" said an obvious Sean

"No, I thought he worked at the _Pokemon centre" _Ben sarcastically replied

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost" then the two headed for Devon corp.

If you know what big fancy office buildings look like, well that was Devon corp. They were Hoenn's version of Silph Co., except smaller and not previously overrun by Team rocket. Also on the second floor was a complicated machine that by the guy who ran it, claimed it could regenerate fossils of pokemon. As they walked through it, workers gave them an odd stare. That was probably because of the smell of wet mud and trees they had lingering around with them. On the top floor was a big meeting room and at the back was a upper-class old guy on a big fancy chair. It was a good chair actually, very soft and beyond the word comfy. It was also a recliner. Nice.

"Security!" yelled the old guy. Ben showed him the pass card.

"Ok then, you can come" he looked at Sean "But you can leave, unless you have a pass key"

"Er......actually I don't" Sean nudged Ben muttering "Help an old friend out?" Ben thought for a second and came up with an excuse.

"Well.....your employee..only had one pass key....so.....he said..to let us share it" The old guy didn't look gulible. But they got a big surprise when he said

"Ah, yes you're the ones my employee rang about" he looked at them, sighing "Don't make up stupid excuses about things, it'll get you nowhere" he picked up a leaflet "It's a leaflet that my son sent me when he was champion, it's about the gym leaders of Hoenn"

"Wow, thanks"Ben put it in his pocket

"Yeah that's surprisingly great" Sean said

"Now run along, and good luck for the future" said Mr Stone, watching the pair take the lift.

Outside, They saw a trainer running from Rustboro gym with a fainted pokemon in his arms.

"It's OK Seedot, you'll be fine"The trainer kept saying as he ran by.

"That's not the best way to see tough the gym is" Sean said, quite worried

"If you're gonna be worried, I'll challenge the gym first" Ben began to say "It's the best way to see how tough it really is, after all, I am the stronger of us"

"OK Ben, you go ahead and win" Sean began walking away

"Get ready Tailow and Corphish, we've got a gym battle to win!" and so, the first battle shall begin. The outcome, you ask?. Find out next chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Ben's part

Pokemon: An unmissable opportunity Part 5-1: Ben Vs Roxanne

Welcome back! I would like to thank the reviewers, Ki-nee-chan and pokemon2471 for their kind of...support with the story.

And now for the story:

Ben gulped as he entred Rustboro's gym. The leaflet Mr Stone gave had the info that said Roxanne had a Geodude and Nosepass but she recently revived two pokemon fossils, which she may use. It pointed out that they are all at least part Rock-type.

Just as he put the leaflet in his pocket a young woman walked up to him.

"You must be wanting to challenge Roxanne" she asked. Ben remembered what he saw to be Roxanne on the leaflet.

"I'm not stupid, Roxanne" Ben said, sighing at her attempt to be mysterious.

"OK then, on to the good stuff" She pulled out a pokeball. "Let's battle!" with the hype of battling upon them, they entered the battlefield.

The battlefield was rocky, Very rocky. But that was to be expected of a Rock type gym. So Ben had to use it to his advantage. They both took their places and then the judge walked in. He wore a purple suit and a tie with some sort of pokemon on it. He also had the same pokemon beside him. Ben looked at the man oddly.

"Oh, yeah" said Roxanne "That's Mr Slugem and Crogunk, he's an old friend of my father and an official league judge" Mr Slugem pulled out two flags that were red and green. He lifted the green one

"May the battle between Roxanne of Rustboro and er..........." He looked at Ben "What's your name, child?"

"Ben of Littleroot" replied Ben

"Yes, good" he lifted the flag again. But oddly Crogunk was copying him. With a flag. A pokemon as a league judge........well it wasn't impossible but it was likely Crogunk was copying it's master.

"Now may the battle between Roxanne of Rustboro and Ben of Littleroot begin!"

Roxanne threw her held pokeball. "Come out and battle, Anorith!" Ben thought to himself.

"I've seen that pokemon on TV, it's a Rock/Bug type" He pulled out his pokeball "Let's go, Corphish!" The pokemon stood proudly

"Cor, Corphish!" it cried

"Anorith Vs Corphish. Begin!" said Mr Slugem, beginning the match. Anorith and Corphish looked at each other, before receiving orders from their trainers.

"Corphish, Vicegrip!" ordered Ben

"Anorith, Scratch!". The two pokemon charged at each other, with claws lighting up with power. The two both collided until Corphish grabbed Anorith and threw it at one of the huge rocks.

"Thank you, Ben" Roxanne said unexpectedly. "Anorith, Rock tomb!" Anorith threw parts of the boulder it crushed which hit Corphish while trapping him. "Now, Anorith we've got this one in the bag!" Roxanne looked less serious than before. "Anorith! Water gun!" the claw fossil pokemon jumped up and started shooting water at the trapped Corphish. "Corphish, Quick! Use Vicegrip to get out of there!" Corphish broke through the rocks with its powerful claws. However, it was still quite hurt from the water gun. "Anorith, run around Corphish and then surprise it with scratch!.

"Hmmmmm..." Ben had to think of something "I know!" Ben shouted "Corphish, spin around while using bubble. Anorith scuttled around Corphish but Corphish did as it's trainer instructed, hitting it with powerful bubbles. "Anorith, scratch it now!" The pokemon charged at Corphish, who was still spinning. "Corphish, aim at Anorith!" This action meant that Anorith was chargingid Mr Sluge through bubbles

to attack.

But, luckily for Ben, The bubbles wore down Anorith's charge and stopped it altogether. "Anorith is unable to battle" said Mr Slugem waving the green flag "Corphish wins!"

"Yes!" yelled Ben. He started dancing. He wouldn't stop for five minutes while Roxanne and Mr Slugem stared. Then....... "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!" Ben cried, after Crogunk hit it with Poison Jab. Sorry if this 4th Gen stuff bothers the whole R/S/E approach.

"Ben, I don't think I'm quite good enough yet" said Roxanne "But anyway, here's the Stone badge"

She gave him the strangest badge in all the games. In my opinion, at least.

"about time" said Ben arrogantly. Mr Slugem gave him an odd stare.

"Don't be stupid, child" he said angrily. "On another unrelated matter, I like your style of battling."

"Really?" asked Ben, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes, I was rather impressed" Mr Slugem wasn't finished yet "How about I become your.... how to put it?..........Ah! Your judge and mentor for gym battles?"

"Sure, why not" Ben replied

"Good answer!" said Mr Slugem, almost in complete reference to Prof Rowan. "I'll see you at Dewford" he walked out of the gym, Roxanne had wondered of too.

Ben made his way to the Beginner's centre, where he guessed Sean would be.

To be continued.......

Well done to Ben! But can Sean do the same? Find out in part 5-2

Review, please. Tell me if I need improvement or give suggestions. Maybe even just a compliment, I don't mind.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2: Sean's part

Welcome!!!!

Part5-2: What's all this then? Where's Sean Vs Roxanne?

"There you are Sean" said Ben. Sean looked happier than normal.

"Ben, I've registered us on the beginner's centre computer!" Sean started jumping up and down

"I guess you had a go at the judged fighting then" said Ben

"Yes and I WON!" Sean jumped up and down even more. Ben showed off his gym badge

"Good, now you can go and win a gym battle. Go ahead and win." Ben walked him out.

"Er.....thanks?" Sean said. But Ben had ran off to the centre. "Well, it's time to battle, Wingull so come out here" Sean threw out his pokeball.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLL" screamed Wingull

"Promise me you'll change when you become a Pelipper" and with that, they entered the gym

Well, if you read the last chapter (if you haven't than go back and read it NOW!) I said the battlefield was very rocky. Unless something just got rid of the rockiness, it's still the same.

"Cro..Cro.." said Crogunk, (unknown to Sean) sitting and inflating it's poison-filled cheeks. Sean walked around the battlefield with Wingull. But there was no gym leader. Just an odd pokemon(Crogunk, like I said Sean doesn't know about it) and a feeling of emptiness. Sean decided to check the entrance, where he saw a note. It read:

To all challengers to the Rustboro gym,

I have gone to train at Granite cave following a harsh loss. If you wish to challenge me, come to the cave on Dewford island or wait my return. Coming to the island may be a challenge, but all trainers can ask Captain Briney for a trip on his boat, courtesy of me.

Sorry for any inconveniences,

Roxanne

"What the heck?!" Sean asked the note, yanking it off the wall. "How? And importantly. Why? Ben must have really got to her about toughness" Sean had a bit more of a worry on his hands: The lack of a gym battle. He decided to go to Dewford, so he put Wingull back in its pokeball and set off to get Ben. That was, until some familiar purple hair caught his eye. He ran to see Samantha.

"Hey, it's ummm....Al?. No that's not it.....umm...." Sam started saying. Sean noticed a Medicham with her.

"It's Sean" said Sean, trying to stop her sounding like an idiot.

"Right, I knew it was you all along. I was joking" Sean gave Sam a look "Fine! I forgot! Are you happy now?" she asked angrily

"Next time, just say you forgot it. I won't be offended" Sean replied.

"Anyway, I'd love to see you gym badge" Samantha pointing out the fact he came out the gym  
"What? Don't you know Roxanne went to Dewford?" Sean asked, still annoyed at the fact he couldn't get his gym battle.

"Really?" she paused for a second "I suppose she got the old Captain Briney to ship challengers to Dewford. Still quite odd for a gym leader to leave the gym. Anyway, I've got to go help those lazy workers at the Rusturf tunnel. See ya!" and Sam walked slowly away with Medicham, each time getting further out of sight.

Sean walked to the beginner's centre, where he saw an outraged Ben. He was mad at the receptionist, who at this town, had a half-decent pokemon: a Beautifly.

"What do you mean there's no trainer's to fight at the rank of 1 badge?!" asked Ben

"I'm sorry, but all the trainers gathered here have no badge" replied the receptionist

"Fine, fine" Ben calmed down "I suppose I'll have to wait" and he walked away from the desk.

Sean ran up to him. "Ben, the gym is closed and Roxanne is training on Dewford"

"What?" Ben asked. Sean said just what he said in the above line, typing it twice would be pointless. "Well that's almost good news, because the next gym is there"

And so, they set off to Dewford. They went back across the bridge and to Petalburg woods, where we'll see them next chapter.

Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Monkey buisness

Part 6: Monkey Buisness!

In Petalburg woods, Sean heard his pokenav ring.

"Hello, Sean speaking" Sean said

"Hello Sean, it's me , Prof Birch, Tell Ben that something is waiting at your house" Birch told him

"Okay, I will, and we'll be sure to tell you when the egg hatches. And what is it doing at _my_ house"  
"Easier access for you" replied the Prof  
"But what about..."

Beep

Birch hung up.

"So, who was it?" asked Ben. He started to run around Sean in excitement.

"It was Prof Birch, and there's something for you at my house!" Sean told him

"Yes!" Ben said happily "But how did he know to send it there?" Ben asked

"Y'know, I was gonna ask" Sean said

When they got out of the woods, Ben sped off to Sean's house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sean tried catching up, but Ben was far too excited to wait.

Ben ran past a pale faced, green haired kid with a Ralts. But he didn't stop to say sorry. No, he just ran until he got to Sean's house.

"Huh?" Ben said "Where's Sean?" and at that exact moment, Sean plodded along to his house.

"....can't....go......faster.....so....tired" Sean flopped onto some grass.

"You can lie down inside when I get whatever I'm getting". They walked into Sean's house, to be welcomed by Sean's mum

"Hi guys!" said Sean's Mum "The Prof brought this here because he said you would pass here again" she picked up a small box "It's from your Uncle Eddie" she passed it to Ben.

Sean had walked up to his room to get some things. So Sean's Mum told Ben to wait for him. After Sean had re-packed his bag. They all sat on the sofa, to see what Uncle Eddie got Ben.

Ben opened the box to reveal an odd pokeball with a camouflage pattern on it. There was a note attached:

Nephew Ben,

On my travels, I went to the Safari Zone. After entering the new area, I found a little pokemon you might like. Good luck on your journey!

From Uncle Eddie

"Ooooh, a pokemon" said Ben

"Well" said Sean " Let's see what it is". Ben sent out the pokemon which looked like a monkey. It was small and purple, with small arms and tiny paws. It had a tail with a three-fingered hand on it, with the tail it walked a picked up a banana and held it to it's paws. The little pokemon opened the banana and started to eat it.

"Awww, it's adorable" said Sean's mum " I wonder what pokemon it is"

"Well" said Sean "This is the reason I spent so long searching and re-packing" he pulled out a book with a pokeball shape on the cover. "This has info on almost every pokemon that isn't legendary or unknown about" Sean looked through the book. "Hmmmmm. Must be an 'Aipom'"

"Aipom?" asked Ben

"Yes, an Aipom" Sean replied

"Cool" said Ben "It's amazing!" Aipom climbed onto Ben's hair. "You can come back into the pokeball now" but when Ben said that, Aipom ran

"Aipom mustn't like his pokeball" Sean's mum told Ben "You should probably let him stay on your shoulders or walk with you". The boys said their goodbyes and went to the pokemon centre.

"I really think I should show my Mum Aipom" said Ben, waiting for his pokemon to be checked up and healed.

"Well going to Littleroot shouldn't be a problem, but we can't hang around for too long" said Sean, who was also waiting for his pokemon to be healed and etc. The pokemon centre was full of trainers and their prized pokemon. Shroomish, Zizagoon and people with basic pokemon you can get. "Oh, look! It's Nurse Joy!" Ben said, after seeing she had a very happy looking Aipom.

"Here you go boys! They're all happy and healthy!" said Nurse Joy  
"Well thank you Nurse Joy, we appreciate it" Sean said "By any chance, can you inspect this egg my friend has?"  
"Of course" she replied. Ben took the egg out of the bag and handed it to her. "This may take a while, are you going to be in quick reach of here?"  
"Well we're just going to Littleroot for a while" Sean replied  
"Well I'll give you my PokeNav number" Nurse Joy said, and the two exchanged numbers. Ben on the other hand, was playing with his new friend Aipom.

"Ben, we can go to Littleroot now" Sean said to Ben. He walked over to his friend. "C'mon, you wanted to go"

"OK, C'mon Aipom!" Ben shouted to his mischievous new friend, who ran up to him. "Now,we can go". They remembered the little dirt track across route 102 to Oldale, surronded by big trees and long grass. They also remembered watching Al fight Rob and his Zigzagoon and they hoped to see those two again.

The short walk to Littleroot was always a fun little trip whenever the boys visited each other. Now they were on an adventure. They wouldn't have believed it a month ago, and here they were, on an adventure by themselves. Which raises my question: What kind of parents let their young children travel the flippin' country!?(or Region). But that's way off from what we're doing now.  
"Hello? Mum, Dad... I'm home?" said Ben, entering his house  
"Hello, Ben" said his Mum "Oh, who's this cute little thing?" asked his Mum  
"This is Aipom, Uncle Eddie got him for me"  
"Ai-pom" said the pokemon, jumping up and down  
"Well, You can stay here the night and head out tomorrow" said Ben's Mum  
"That's ok" said Ben  
"Yeah, I'm cool with that" Sean replied

And so the two showed off their pokemon and had a little break from adventuring at Ben's house, where Sean spent the night sleeping on the sofa!

Reviews anyone?

Next time........  
Our heroes set off again, until the Prof gives them a suprise. Find out what it is in Part 7: Starter your engines!


	8. Chapter 7: Starter your engines!

Pokemon ruby: A quest of two trainers  
Part 7: Starter your engines!

After a good night's rest at Ben's, the pair decided to visit Prof Birch's lab. "Do you think he'll be in?" asked Sean. "I hope so!" Ben said "But he does like to get into his fieldwork". They walked to the door and rang the bell:  
BZZZZZZZZT!  
A man in a lab coat came to the door. "Hello! Are you looking for Prof Birch?"  
"Yeah, we are" they both said.  
"Well he's out doing fieldwork, come again soon"  
SLAM!  
He slammed the door on the pair's faces. "Now that's just plain horrible" said Ben  
"You can tell _he_ doesn't get out of the lab much. Haha!" Sean joked, failing of course  
"Quit the rubbish jokes, will ya!" Ben shouted. With no reply from Sean, they headed up to Route 101.  
"Get back here!" someone shouted. "Give me my bag!". The pair looked further away  
"Hey look, it's Prof Birch" Ben shouted "Let's go!" they ran quickly to the Professor. "What's up Prof?"

" A Poochyena stole my bag with the starter pokemon in!" the Professor complained  
"I'll go stop it. Lotad, get ready to fight!" Sean released the pokemon while catching up to the Poochyena. "Use nature power!" Lotad summoned the power of the grassland into a swift attack. Lotad shot flying stars at the runaway Poochyena, knocking it over. "Now use Astonish!" Lotad pulled a scary face and hit it in shock. "Finish it off with absorb!" Lotad jumped up, but suddenly turned white. "Huh? Lotad, use absorb!" but Lotad just turned brighter. "Lotad, what's happening!?!" Lotad's bright light changed form. "What's wrong Lotad!?" Sean was panicing  
Lotad evolved into Lombre!

"Oh, cool Lotad!" Sean got super excited "You've evolved! So let's show this theiving pokemon some power!" Lombre looked more powerful and confident "Use absorb!"  
"Lom-bre!" the pokemon cried as it took energy from Poochyena, knocking it down and out.  
"I've always wanted to do this Lombre, Hi-5!" the battling duo hi-5ed.

Sean and Lombre walked back to Ben and Aipom, who were playing around. "Hey Prof Birch, I've got the bag" Sean told the professor.  
"I don't know how to thank you for this...... come to my lab later, ok" the Professor said, walking off in joy.

"Hey, Ben" Sean started to say stupidly. Ben took no notice. "Heeey Ben" Sean persisted on annoying him. "BEN!" Sean yelled.  
"Okay, we'll go to the lab" Ben said.  
"Well I was going to annoy you........ but let's go see Prof Birch anyway" Sean said, walking off with Ben, Aipom and Lombre.

At the lab, Prof Birch was surrounded by books and crumpled up papers. The rude aide let them in, on request of the Professor. "So good to see you both, and thank you on getting back the pokemon"  
"No problem for me and Lombre, right?" Sean started to brag.  
"Lom-bre!" the Pokemon cried in agreement.  
"Eh? What about me!? I helped" said Ben, hoping for a reward.  
"Aipom Aipom!" Ben's mischievous monkey agreed with it's owner  
"Hmm..... maybe one of the starter pokemon could be a reward for you both" the Professor said quietly.  
"You really mean it?!?" the boys exclaimed.  
"Well....... OK!" Birch told them, putting the pokeballs on the bench. "How about we make this interesting, so you won't know which pokemon is which". The boys both chose a pokeball.  
"Let see who you are!" yelled Ben, releasing........... Treecko!  
"Treecko.." it said, climbing on Ben and stealing food out his bag.  
"You're a clever one..." Ben said, getting him down and taking the berry away.  
"Now it's my turn, go pokemon" Sean said, releasing a Torchic.  
"Torchic!, Torchic" it cried, running into Sean's leg. Sean put it back in the pokeball.

After a while, Sean and Ben saw both their Mums. They ran up to them. "Mum, what's up?" said Ben  
"Oh, hi Ben! Me and Sean's mum want to battle you. Double battle" she said, holding up three pokeballs.  
"That's right, Sean, me too!" Sean's Mum said, holding up three pokeballs as well.  
"OK, then" Ben got ready  
"Time to show the parents who's boss!" Sean said triumphantly.

"Go!" all four said, releasing the pokemon.  
"WIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGUUUULLLLL!"  
"Cor-phish!"  
"Shroomish!"  
"Meow!" said a Skitty(they don't say their names)  
"Wingull, use water gun on skitty!" Sean told the pokemon  
"Corphish, Bubblebeam!" Ben told his pokemon  
"Shroomish, tackle Corhhish!" said Sean's mum  
"Skitty! Tackle as well on Corphish!" Ben's mum told her pokemon. They all went into action. Wingull shot a water gun at Skitty, stopping the pokemon from tackling Corphish. Corphish's bubblebeam got blocked off by the water gun, so nothing happened. Shroomish landed a full power tackle, knocking Corphish down.

Will this battle end well for our heroes? Or will the parent power prevail? Will there be a twist? And just why did Torchic run into Sean's leg? All will be answered in:  
Pokemon ruby: A quest of two trainers part 8: Pushing the battle too far?

That's it for this little chapter! Sorry for the delay! Next part has more relevance to the battle. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Pushing the battle too far?

Pokemon ruby: A quest of two trainers  
Part 8: Pushing the battle too far?

Hello! This and the next chapter are part of my 2 month of account day! I didn't want to celebrate the first month. Why? Because I'm different. Anyway, this is part 8!

"Wingull, wing attack! Try to hit both of them!" Sean ordered his seagull-like pokemon.  
"Shroomish! Look out!"  
"Try to get away, Skitty"  
"Corphish, help Wingull out by grabbing them with vicegrip!" Ben told Corphish. Corphish got a powerful grip on both the parent's pokemon while Wingull knocked them over with it's wings. The attack left a cloud of dust, nobody knew if they all survived.

The cloud left, reveling that Corphish and Shroomish were down. "WIIIINNNGUUULLL!" Wingull screamed triumphantly. "Meow!" meowed Skitty, jumping up and down.

"No! Corphish! Get up!" Ben said, looking at the harsh damage on Corphish. The pokemon slowly got up. Corphish charged at Wingull in rage. It vicegripped Wingull without command. Corphish threw Wingull harshly against a tree, then hit it hard with bubblebeam. "Corphish? What are you doing?!?" Corphish turned around and dived at Ben.

"What's it doing?" Sean asked, quite scared. Corphish grabbed Ben's leg and looked up at him. Ben stayed silent and nodded. Corphish ran off with a small tear in it's eye. "Aren't you gonna go and get him?" asked Sean, who was trying to help Wingull recover.

"I could tell Corphish wanted to become strong when he looked at me. Being so badly hurt by the Wingull he thought was weak made him feel too bad for me. I think I have to let Corphish do what he wants" Ben said, suprisingly serious. "I'll hold on to his pokeball, because he is still mine. I'll see him again someday." Ben paused for breath. "Let's finish the battle!"

"That was brave, son. I'm proud" Ben's mum said, astounded by her son's bold choice. "I understand". Sean's mum just nodded. "I don't think we can continue now, we''ll see you soon Ben and Sean?"

"Yes mum" Ben said in a groany not caring voice.  
"Ok, Ben's mum" Sean said "I'll see you soon mum" Sean said to his Mum.  
"I'll miss you Sean and good luck!" Sean's mum said. The boys parted from their parents and left. Just to tell you, typing Sean's mum and Ben's mum is really irritating.

"Do you think it's odd how our parents had 3 pokemon each" Ben said as they walked into Oldale town. "I do remember mum's Shroomish, but I didn't think she had more" Sean said in response.

"I remember my mum having a Poochyena, but the same as you, I didn't think she'd have more" Ben said.

After a while, the boys were back outside Petalburg, where Mr. Briney's house was. The area was a beautiful beach, with soft sand and (not crazy) Wingulls overhead. The boys saw a note on his door:

_I'm currently taking Rustboro gym challengers to Dewford, where Roxanne is. If you are waiting for me to return, be patient._

_Be back soon!,_

_Mr. Briney_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! What is it with all these missing things!?!" Sean bursted out angrily.  
"I think you just have terrible luck, unlike me. Ha!" Ben started to tease. Sean was about to go and hit him when suddenly.  
"Woah, lads. Keep the fighting to pokemon!" a man said. Sean and Ben turned around. They saw a young man with a strange small amount of red hair and a black waistcoat. He wore a red shirt and black trousers. The boys looked in confusion. "Oh, right!" the man said. "I'm Sidney of the elite four. You are?..." Sidney looked at them and pointed at Ben. "If you want to be awkward you tell me first"

"So you're Ben and Sean..... and your Corphish ran away?" Sidney asked to make sure, after the boys introduced themselves. "Yeah, it was Ben's, he said something about knowing Corphish was desperate to leave but I don't get it" Sean tried to explain. Ben shoved him out the way, and told Sidney his point of view. "After Sean's Wingull knocked Corphish out in battle, he just looked at me. I knew what he wanted to do, so I let him. Sean just thinks the battle went too far"

"I see what you mean" Ben and Sean looked surprised. "I'll explain. Drake, the dragon master of Hoenn, let his most powerful Salamence go. It was a while back, though. Anyway, the exact same thing happened. Except that because Corphish think they know what's weak. Salamence do.".

Sean looked at Ben. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted what you said". Ben backed off.

"Stop being a pathetic idiot" Ben said, in a stern voice.

"Shar-pedo!" a pokemon yelled. Which was a Sharpedo, for all you idiots out there. Sidney ran over.

"Right, I was training Sharpedo here. I think I know why you two lads are here now. You missed Mr Briney's trip to Dewford". Again, the boys were surprised at Sidney's knowledge as to what happened. "Yeah, we are" said Sean "And we'll have to wait to go there" Ben and Sean both sighed.

"Don't be so sure" Sidney said, bringing them next to the water. "Sharpedo, are you ready to go to Dewford?" The pokemon turned his back to them. "Right-o boys, lump aboard!"

Sean, Ben and Sidney all fit on this rather big pokemon's back and swam off. It's a shame that sharks in real life wouldn't do this. They're not big enough.

Well that's it. Sorry if this chapter's a little shorter than others. And sorry for all you people who wanted an epic battle. I tried to write one but it sucked. And sorry for all those wanting to know about why Torchic ran into Sean's leg, it's coming. Next chapter.

So will Sidney's Sharpedo safely swim to Dewford? Will Ben and Corphish meet again? And will we actually find out why Torchic ran into Sean's leg? Find out in: Pokemon ruby: a quest of two trainers part 9: An Aqua encounter!


End file.
